Russian Republic/Game
Massive and well-equipped with no system to support it, Russia wields the image of a giant in the East but lacks the means to support it. Like so many Russian leaders, you face the ancient afflictions of this great land: long borders, numerous enemies, and ever increasing internal unrest. You will likely spend the first year navigating the web of power players and political intrigue in hopes of determining your future. With Kerensky's death, there are three possible Tsars, two Dictators, and several political parties who are represented by the senate. Rumours even have it that Bolshevism might rear its ugly head once more. Major Events Internal Events The Assassination of President Kerensky The president is dead. The long rusted pin holding the republic together has been broken. Four Factions now Struggle for the destiny of Russia. The Socialist Mensheviks Baron Wrangel with his unclear agenda Kornilov and his officers Duke Dmitri, claimant to the throne Alash Independence Using your weakness, the Alash Autonomous region breaks free from the republic. Alikhan Bukeikhanov has poked the bear, and many Russian generals wish to poke back. They can't yet, for the country is coming undone. But if you can smell it in the air, Russia will step up to the plate and show the world its power once more. (-2% stability) Appointing a Prime Minister (Mensheviks) Menshevik: Iraklij Tsereteliy Liberal: Pavel Milyukov Bolshevist: Nikolai Bukharin Reorganisation of the internal police (Mensheviks) Unlocks the Okhranka focus tree. Hoping to stop radicals, the Okhranka have been given new life in the Russian state. A secret police force wishing to stabilise the nation, their methods are questionable. Second Revolution (Possible) Boiling beneath the surface is the red tide of the revolution of the early 20th century. With Russia falling apart, this tide might rush up to strike down its oppressors once more. A General Strike For the second time this century, the Russian bear looks red with fever. Workers of every colour have united in a general strike. The bear has seen fit to roll the socialist die again. (Production Efficiency Cap -10%), (Factory output -10%), (Base Stability -6%). Depending on the on the governments tactics of negotiation, the strike might be nothing more than a passing crisis. Should it choose to escalate the crisis, the socialist elements will not be amused. Revolution Chaos in the Russian republic, the red spectre has returned and the country finds itself on the verge of a civil war. Time is of the essence if there is still a hope for peace. The Second Russian Civil War The traitors have show their hand and Nikolaï Bukharin leads the red revolution against us. His army of militias and traitors only scrape by on stolen army supplies. The Red army rebels are armed like Russia's own loyal troops. The Revolutionary thugs however are simply undisciplined. With help flowing in from many interested parties, Russia stands a good chance of victory over the revolution once more. Hostility on the Frontier Once again Russia's neighbours prove to be poor ones. Like hungry wolves, they circle the struggling giant biting off their own chunks. Fins, Cossacks, and the Alash all have their pound of flesh. Will the giant face them, or focus on the internal struggle? Status of the Orthodox Church A priest on a mission, Patriarch Kirill demands his powers on paper. "Where does the church stand in society?" he asks, "What do the people want?" 1) State religion (+10% Stability) 2) Seculare state (-10% stability) 3) Church in government (-30% stability) (New Ministers). External Events The Outcome of the Polish Great Debate. Huzzah! The Polish, after years of limbo, has finally produced something. A new government sits in Warsaw. Should they turn against the Kaiserreich, the whole of Eastern Europe would be changed. The mighty Russia might find the Kaiser struggling to coordinate with his puppets from behind the Polish wall. Black Monday Three weeks after the Berlin Stock Exchange plunged, the deep waves are still breaching the Russian economy. As masses are fired from there jobs and the Russian Ruble sinks in value, even the great Russian resource exports grind to a halt. (Consumer Goods Factories 10%), (Production Efficiency Cap -20%), (Stability -20%), (Weekly Stability -0.5%), (Base Stability -5%). Alliance with Bulgaria (Possible) With the current declining mood towards their domination in the Balkans, Bulgaria is seeking allies. Some have claimed the Tsar wishes to bind himself with Moscow. Slavic brothers rejoice as a new ally can be seen in mighty Bulgaria. Gives: (Non-aggression Pact), (Mutual Military access). Later on this might result in: (Factory output +2%) Laws Buildings and Industry The Russian army is spread across the land, and air bases, though nothing impressive, cover much of the country. But in terms of naval bases, only Petrograd has an extensive dock-works. While having several small industrial regions along the Siberian railway, even today the areas around Moscow and Petrograd are the centre of industry. Yet possibility is endless, and a well build up Russia might challenge any power for dominance. Yet in our current year it will take the government a lot of work to reach this potential. Natural Resources Military Forces The Russian Republic starts the game with the largest army in the world. Dwarfing the German, French, and British armies. The Russian navy is also among the betters of the world but is outclassed by any of it potential foes. It is dominated in this department by even the Japanese. Lastly, the Russian air force doesn't even practically exist. Army Heavily dominated by the standard division, the republican army has the most well equipped men in the world. Including a company for recon and artillery with every division made up of 9 battalions. The Russian border, spanning the length of the Eurasian continent, is vast. Luckily, so is the army as well. Clustering around the hostile borders of the Reichspakt, the Japanese Empire, and the Mongolian state. In this the Russian army seems adaptable. Placing its only cavalry made up of 5 battalions of horses, near the Cossack border. Infantry divisions: 111, Cavalry divisions: 2 Navy Separated by a continent, the Russian Navy is strong yet divided. Separated between the Baltic, Arctic, and even Pacific, the Russian Navy is able to stand its ground, but lacks the freedom to fight offensively. Lacking modern ships, the fleet is older and smaller than its rivals, but able to fight off invasion in the case of war. Baltiyskiy Flot (Baltic Fleet) Harboured at Petrograd (St. Petersburg), the fleet includes Russia's only dreadnought ships. These old titans are joined by two fast battleships. With the fleet being rounded out by 5 Cruisers (1900/1912) and Destroyers from around the weltkrieg era (1906-1929). On the light side, the relatively modern (1933) submarine fleet has been incorporated into the Baltic fleet command. 10 Submarines, 13 Destroyers, 5 Cruisers, 2 Fast-Battleship, 6 Dreadnoughts Severnyy Flot (Northern Fleet) Made up of the (1916) Novik Class Destroyer, the Russian northern navy is only usable as a trade defence force as well as defending against small assaults in Russian waters. But, it will no doubt falter. Its only heavy is the old Ryurik (1906) class. Yet, being so out of the way it may be all that is needed. 8 Destroyers, 1 Armoured Cruisers Severnyy Podvodniy Flot (Northern Sub Fleet) Supplied with Weltkrieg subs, the Northern Sub Fleet has 10 of the (1912) Bars class in its stores for the defence of the northern trade routes. 10 Submarines Tikhookeanskiy flot (Pacific Fleet) Far away from the Russian heartland, the Fleet of Okhotsk is manned and ready to defend the coast. It is armed with two old armoured cruisers and eight old destroyers. The loss of the Vladivostok has left the navy even less capable as the Eastern Dreadnoughts have been seized by the rebel admiral Kolchak. In doing so, the Pacific fleet is now unable to fight off the Japanese and their admiral puppet. 8 Destroyers, 2 Armoured Cruisers, Air Force Located in European Russia, the air force is very small compared to the other powers. Most of which out man and outgun the Military air force (VVSR). If Russia wishes to have its country safe from air attacks, the air force must be expanded. 100 I-5 (1933) Fighters, 25 TB-3 (1933) Tactical Bombers. Alash Autonomy Subordinate to Moscow, the Autonomy army can be pressed into service to serve Russia's needs. Counting 6 Infantry divisions and 2 Cavalry divisions, the Alash army is far smaller. The infantry lacks support companies, but retains the 9 battalion makeup. Strategy and Gameplay Strategy 1 Write Strategy 1 here. ---- Strategy 2 Write Strategy 2 here. ---- Strategy 3 Write Strategy 3 here. ---- Category:Game Pages